


Kibarashi

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plants, Touring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Piensas que hay plantas prácticas con que cargarse? No es justo que tú tengas éxito de no pensar en mí aquí en Tokyo mientras yo no tengo manera de distraerme.”
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi





	Kibarashi

**Kibarashi**

**(Distracción)**

Ryo había observado Ohkura por unos minutos.

La tarde anterior había vuelto a casa después haber sido fuera por algunos días.

El tour con los NewS lo había ocupado más de lo que hubiera inicialmente imaginado, y había sido más que feliz de ser finalmente de vuelta en Tokyo. De haber vuelto de Ohkura, también; el menor le había faltado, aun no se lo hubiera dicho abiertamente.

Entonces, cuando lo había visto el día precedente, su comportamiento había sido inequivocable: le había prácticamente saltado al cuello, abrazándolo y besándolo como si quisiera dejar que los labios echaran raíces en las suyas.

Ryo no era bueno a estar solo; y aun fuera con los otros miembros de los NewS, sentía siempre como si le faltara algo.

Ahora miraba Tadayoshi del umbral, con aire perplejo.

El menor había tomado una palangana, la había rellenada y se había dirigido hacia el bonsái que tronaba en el mueble a la esquina del cuarto, racionando el agua con aire concentrado.

Harto de mirarlo, y sobretodo curioso, le fue a la espalda, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

Ohkura se asustó, girándose hacia Ryo con aire homicida.

“¡Ryo-chan! ¡Me ha dado un susto de muerte!” se giró hacia la planta, enojado. “Y me has hecho derramar demasiada agua. No debes dar demasiada a los bonsáis, ¿no lo sabes?” le preguntó, mordiéndose un labio como si estuviera pensando en cómo resolver el problema. Después pareció decidir que no era una tragedia, y se fue de vuelta hacia la cocina para posar la palangana.

“No que no lo sé. Tacchon... ¿desde cuándo tenemos un bonsái en casa? Y, sobre todo, ¿desde cuándo haces jardinería?” le preguntó el mayor, siguiéndolo en el otro cuarto.

“Desde que he ido para visitar mis padres semana pasada. Mi madre ha empezado a curarse un poco del jardín y se ha apasionado. Tenía este bonsái en casa y ha decidido de regalármelo. Dice que la jardinería la relaja y la ayuda para pasar el tiempo cuando no sabe qué hacer y quiere evitar quedarse pensando en... cosas desagradables.” le explicó, cogiendo los hombros. “He pensado que pusiera ser útil para mí también. Claro, el espacio y el tiempo son lo que son, pero en fin curar un bonsái no es mal. Me hace ocupar una parte del tiempo libre.” terminó, siempre teniendo una expresión seria en la cara, algo que Ryo no tuvo éxito de hacer.

Rio bajo, poniendo los brazos alrededor la cintura de Ohkura, mirándolo en los ojos.

“¿Y porque necesitas ocupar tiempo para no pensar? ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza?” le preguntó, con aire divertido.

El menor pareció enojarse. Soltó el agarre de Ryo en sí, girándose de otro lado.

Suspiró, antes de hablar.

“Bien... siempre he sido habituado a vivir solo. Pero desde que vivimos juntos...” otro suspiro. “Cuando no estás aquí, me faltas. Y trato de no pensarlo.” admitió, y Nishikido podía decir de su tono cuanto le fuera costado decírselo.

Lo sabía, Ohkura no era el tipo de persona de exprimir tan fácilmente lo que sentía, exactamente como no lo era él.

Se acercó otra vez, poniendo el mentón encima a su hombro.

“Te he tomado un par de regalos, mientras estaba en tour. Pero si lo hubiera sabido antes te habría tomado una planta, lo siento.” se burló un poco de él, sonriendo. Después agarró su cintura y lo hizo girar, obligándolo a mirarlo. “Estoy feliz que de alguna manera tengas éxito de distraerte, Tacchon. A mí también me faltas cuando no estoy contigo.” le dijo, improvisamente serio. “De muerte.” remarcó, enrojándose un poco.

Hubo un momento de vergüenza, después los dos se separaron, fingiendo de no haberse dicho nada.

Ryo se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, agarrando una taza y sirviéndose café, indiferente.

“¿Piensas que hay plantas prácticas con que cargarse? No es justo que tú tengas éxito de no pensar en mí aquí en Tokyo mientras yo no tengo manera de distraerme.” lo burló otra vez, pero ahora Ohkura no se enfadó y le sonrió.

“Lo dudo. Pero te lo merece, tú eres lo que se va.” le dijo, levantando las cejas con aire inocente.

Ryo hizo muecas, después cabeceó.

De verdad quería tener algo que lo distrajera en los momentos en que, para sus compromisos, no podían estar juntos.

Y sabía que, plantas o no plantas, ni siquiera Ohkura tenía éxito de no pensarlo.

Pero en ese momento no quería preocuparse de eso.

Después todo ese tiempo en que no se habían visto, quería disfrutar cada segundo que tenían para ser juntos.

A lo restante, iba a pensar después.

Tener Ohkura enfrente a sí, tener la posibilidad de tocarlo, de hablar con él, de tenerlo tan cerca, eran la distracción más grande que pusiera tener. 


End file.
